


ily

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tooru oikawa]There's many stages to get from 'ily' to 'I love you'.





	

* * *

 -ily-

You didn’t know why you had given the volleyball jock your number. Actually, you hadn’t given it—he’d stolen it.

The tall brunette had practically marched up to you, demanding it during the volleyball meet. At the time you had been wary—he was wearing a school jacket belonging to Seijoh, and as a student of Shiratorizawa, you hadn’t really held much of a high opinion for the other high school. The male team you managed had shown much distaste for the boys at Aoba Johsai, and you had adopted their attitude, curtly refusing the captain.

“Nope!” you had said, without an added ‘thank you’ or second thought.

Two minutes later he came up to you again. He did the same, flirty smile, and asked very politely if he could add you on Instagram.

“Why?” you had asked suspiciously, “why do you care so much?”

“Because you’re cute.”

It had been such a quick, innocent response that you were shocked silent. Cute? _You_? Well, this kid was definitely blind, but you’d give him the benefit of the doubt. You had 299 followers, and one more would return it to a nice, even number. You gave him your phone so that he could add himself, exchanged farewells, and left.

A couple hours later (two to be precise), you received a text through the Instagram IM function.

**Oikawa.Tooru: go out with me? ;)**

He was persistent as hell, and you had definitely thought about blocking him. Your teeth ground together and you consulted a friend, texting her a picture of the mysterious Oikawa that you had screenshotted off of his page. Her reply went as followed:

**Trash_Bin: he’s hot as hell dummy wtf?????!!? ofc u should go out with him!!!!!! does he have a brother!?!?!? ANSWER ME!!!**

She was right, and that was what concerned you. You weren’t sure if he had a brother, no, but that concern took a back seat for the moment. What was a boy like _him_ , who obviously could’ve been a model for all you knew, to do with you? Maybe he’d lost a bet, or needed a girl to cart along to some event so that he didn’t get barraged by fangirls. That made sense. You had nothing much to do the next weekend, and being seen with such an attractive boy might boost your status a little. In the end, you reluctantly agreed with a:

**You: fine.**

The reply came quickly, and it still made your heart flutter to this day, when you brought it up out of your saved photos to look at.

**Oikawa.Tooru: ily~**

-ilysm-

“So, I have to ask. Why were you so insistent on asking me out on a date?”

You couldn’t keep the recurrent question to yourself anymore and had blurted it out just as he was about to step on the train to go home. He froze and turned around, frowning.

“I told you,” he shouted over the roar of bustling people, “you’re cute.”

“That’s it?” you continued to press, still confused. The window of the open-air station whipped hair around your face and you had to hold it out of your mouth to talk. “You didn’t lose a bet, or anything? Because I’m totally cool if you went out with me for that—”

“No!” he exclaimed, seemingly disgusted. He sighed, running a hand through chestnut coloured hair, stepping away from the yellow line. He pushed past the crowd of pedestrians to walk right up next to you, so he could look down at you directly. You swallowed, shivering under his powerful gaze, the tremors not coming from the cold.

“Then why?” You gulped.

“Because. You’re. _Cute_. And I wanted to get to know you better. Was the day that bad?”

“No,” you soon admitted, after a moment’s thought. The two of you had actually had a good date. It was one of the best of your life, actually. The weather was fairly poor, during the mid-autumn season, so you’d gone to see a movie, gushing about it over coffee afterwards. He was a more relaxed person than you thought he could be, having heard only rumours about him on the court, and despite the childish personality, he was uplifting to be around.

“There,” he said, satisfied, “so we’ll have to have another one, then.”

“Another one?” you asked bewilderedly, the question almost lost as the train screeched back into movement, whipping hundred of other people away to their destinations. People had never taken an interest in you once, much less _twice_ , and you were starting to doubt Oikawa’s sanity. You flinched at the gust of wind, meaning that you were unable to anticipate his large hands cradle your head. The kiss was brief and sweet, hot against your numb skin.

“Proof enough?” he asked.

“I…”

He chuckled at you as you stared, gaping like an idiot. The next train came by quickly, what with it having been the rush hour, and he waved goodbye. You managed to wave back. After his train disappeared from view, with you watching it go the entire way, your phone chimed in your pocket.

**+8182-298-6229: you’re too cute, really- ilysm. uwu**

You just couldn’t contain the smile on your face.

-luv ya-

**+8182-298-6229: question  
Me: what?  
+8182-298-6229: what’s my name in your phone?  
Me: I haven’t set anything yet?? ^^”  
+8182-298-6229: …  
+8182-298-6229: are u kidding me?!!  
Me: sorry, I just never got around to it!  
+8182-298-6229: do I mean nothing to you??  
Me: it's not that..  
Me: I’m just too lazy. I’ll change it now if it’ll make you happy -.-  
+8182-298-6229: it’s too late.  
Me: ok, then you’ll just be your phone number forever  
+8182-298-6229: you’re so mean!! ;-;  
Me: do you want a nickname?  
+8182-298-6229: I have a bad feeling as to what you’ll set it as  
Me: I like ‘trashikawa’  
Me: suits you  
Me: trash.  
+8182-298-6229:  >:(  
+8182-298-6229: ur the worst.  
Me: fine, oikawa?  
Oikawa: that’s so impersonal! do I mean nothing at all to you?  
Me: what’s my name in your phone then?!  
Trashikawa: ;)  
Me: it had better not be stupid, trashikawa.  
Me: ;) ;) ;)  
Trashikawa: eeeh? you actually set it as that?? how mean!!  
Me: you deserve it!  
Trashikawa: why??  
Me: tell me what my name is in your phone!  
Trashikawa: no, not until you change my name to something normal  
Me: are you 5 yrs old??  
Me: there, now you’re tooru. is that personal enough?  
Tooru (Trashikawa): that’s so boring, but it’ll have to do :(  
Me: so, what’s my name in your phone?  
Tooru (Trashikawa): Read 1:32 AM  
Me: ??  
Me: did you go to sleep?  
Tooru (Trashikawa): sorry, I’m tired because of all the practice my coach is making me do :,(  
Me: dumbass, you should’ve told me earlier!! go to sleep!  
Tooru (IDIOT): I want to stay up with youuu :(  
Me: no!! I’m going to go to bed so you had better too.. or I’ll be super mad!  
Tooru (IDIOT): fineee, mom :,(  
Me: sad faces won’t get anywhere with me…  
Me: good night .  
Tooru (IDIOT): good night~  
Tooru (IDIOT): luv ya  
Me: Read 1:40 AM  
Tooru: how mean!!!**

-love u-

It had been a while since you’d last seen Oikawa in person. After all, the volleyball season was really kicking off, and the Shiratorizawa Boys’ Volleyball Team had taken it rather badly when you’d informed them that you were dating the Captain of Seijoh.

“Do you have intel?” they’d ask after the initial shock, whining, and yelling, “strategies? Anything?” And you’d roll your eyes.

“Yeah, he whispers strategies into my ear at night after we bang. No! This isn’t some spy movie!”

The stoic Ushijima approached you during the practice, his sweat soaked hair dark against his scalp. Assuming he needed water, you passed him a bottle, but he merely shook his head.

“What is it? Need a towel? Oh, do you need me to re-tape your hand?”

“No,” he said, with a totally serious face, “please tell Oikawa that he should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.”

When you conveyed the message, Oikawa merely replied with:

**Tooru: tell him that he should’ve gone to hell!!! >:(**

You didn’t bother to relay the response to Ushijima. Tonight was another practice, and you snapchatted a blurry photo of Ushijima’s whip-like spike to Oikawa. Could this be considered espionage? You doubted it. Ushijima’s attacks were on national television, so you doubted a grainy photo would help Aoba Johsai’s team much. He sent a chat back.

**Oikawa_Tooru: you’re still at practice?  
Me: yeah. u?  
Oikawa_Tooru: no, studying for chemistry.**

He sent you a picture of his books, and you smiled slightly.

**Me: that’s rough :P  
Oikawa_Tooru: better than hanging around ushijima :^)  
Me: he’s not that bad...  
Oikawa_Tooru: he’s annoying, that’s what.  
Me: he’s the ace. besides, you still haven’t won against him! ;)**

It had been meant as a joking quip. After all, the two of you were rival teams, and insulted the other’s team often. But perhaps you’d struck a nerve and he didn’t reply for a couple of hours, despite having opened the chat. You worried about what you had said but decided that he was just studying. After compulsive phone checking, you were really starting to feel dread build up in your gut. Once practice ended, you couldn’t take it anymore, and sent him a text.

**Yesterday 9:13 PM  
Me: no hard feelings.. I know you’re working really hard, and I support you, even with my allegiance to Shtzwa.  
Me: so don’t be mad… ok?  
Me: come on tooru :( I’ll make it up to you..  
Me: tooru!!  
Me: love u…**

**Today 12:10 AM**

**Tooru: ???  
Tooru: oh!! I’m not mad, my phone died  
Tooru: but you care! hahaha  
Me: Read 12:11 AM  
Tooru: it’s too late, I already took a picture  >:)  
Me: Read 12:11 AM  
Trash (UGH): and here u are, being all mean, when u get scared that I’m mad!  
Me: be quiet!! I thought you were annoyed with me!!!!!!  
Me: I’m never texting you again.  
Me: I hate you!!!!!!!  
Trash (UGH): love u too xD  
Me: Read 12:12 AM  
Tooru: at least reply!! or else I might really get mad at you!!  
Me: gfy >:(**

-I love you-

You woke as your phone went off, jostling you out of a perfectly good sleep. You lay in bed, disoriented, until your phone vibrated angrily again. You pawed at it, moaning slightly in pain as the bright backlight blinded you. It was a few minutes until your burnt retina returned to normal and you could read through squinted eyes.

**Today 3:41 AM**

**Tooru: made it to America!**

It wasn’t for a school trip, but Oikawa’s parents had arranged a family vacation in America. He’d asked you to come, but you didn’t want to burden his parents with an extra ticket. Besides, you weren’t good with travel, and was content to stay home with your own family. That being said, you already missed him… although he didn’t need to know that. His ego was big enough as it was.

**Me: do u know what TIME it is here????  
Tooru: yeah, that’s why I didn’t call. you wouldn’t have picked up  
Me: ur right.  
Me: how’s America  
Tooru: sad without u :(**

You laughed slightly, rolling over in bed. Your relationship was pretty good at this point, and this distance, you mused, would put it to the test. In all honesty, you were very hopeful, and were quite certain that you were very much in love. The admittance had been said to him already, and he’d returned the confession, but it was times like this, where you were unable to see him, that made you realize that you loved him more than you thought.

**Me: miss me that much?  
Tooru: …  
Me: meanie. I’ll go back to sleep!  
Tooru: yeah, sorry for waking you, I was bored at the airport :(  
Me: so ur not at the hotel yet?  
Tooru: waiting for a layover  
Tooru: you can go back to sleep if you need to**

You stifled a yawn and checked the alarm clock. School had ended a couple of days ago, and you had no plans for tomorrow, really.

**Me: no, it’s ok  
Tooru: so you’d stay up for me?  
Me: yes -.-  
Tooru: lol, ok.. don’t pretend like you don’t like me~~ ;)**

It continued like that for a long time, each text waking you up again as your heavy eyelids fell shut. You debated sitting up and turning on the light, but was too lazy to. You and Oikawa talked about everything and nothing, until his flight finally came in.

**Tooru: gtg, plane’s here  
Me: have a safe flight  
Tooru: I will  
Tooru: I love you :)  
Me: …  
Tooru: what if I die on this plane?!?!?  
Me: I love you too. don’t u dare die, idiot  
Tooru: :-*  
Me: Read 4:55 AM**

When you woke up later, you called him, as it was only just starting to fall into night time where he was.

“Why’d you get up so early when I kept you up?” he asked, after a long yawn. You matched it, still sleepy after the restless nap you had after falling back asleep.

“I just wanted to talk to you… is that so bad?” you mumbled, feeling embarrassed. “If you want, I’ll hang up!”

He chuckled, the laugh like static over the phone. “No need to do that, silly.”

You talked like that on and on, like there was no world outside of you and him, until you looked up his time zone and realized it was much too late for him to still be up.

“You’ll be jetlagged, so get some rest,” you chided. “We can talk later.”

“Promise?”

You sighed, but you were smiling. “Yeah, promise.”

“‘Mkay,” he said sleepily, the voice tugging at your heart strings. You heard rustling as he fell into his bed, presumably.

“Hey, Tooru?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

And just hearing it made you feel as if you might explode with all the world’s joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/AsxLfy


End file.
